Pokemon: a new journey
by spider-boy
Summary: bueno este es un oneshot de como comienza el viaje de un joven entrenador pokemon...que esta traumado con naruto quiza me decida a hacerle mas capitulos si asi me lo piden


era una mañana como cualquier otra en new bark town sitio en el cual habia bastante actividad en especial en el laboratorio del profesor elm despues de todo hoy era el dia en que entregaria su starter a los jovenes aspirantes a entrenador pokemon por lo que todos ellos se presentaron a su laboraorio ansiosos por recibir a su primer pokemon...aunque...habia un muahcacho que no se habia presentado a recibir su starter ya que se habia quedado dormido en el sofa mirando television...

-kysouke...kyosuke despierta...-

una muejr de cabello negro largo movia al muchacho el cual estaba sumido en un sueño profundo

-zzzz...lo logre...alfin me converti en hokage..zzzZZZz-

decia el muchahco entre sueños, su cabello era de colro negro corto, aparentemente tenia unos 14 años y cabe mencionar que en su cabeza tenia atada una cinta la cual tenia una placa de metal con una pokebola grabada en ella...

-este muchacho...se qudo viendo NARUTO hasta tarde otravez...incluso se quedo dormido con su protector en la cabeza, bueno solo hay una forma de despertarlo-

la musjer sonrio mientars caminaba hacia la cocina y tomaba un vaso de ramen instantaneo abriendo el empaque y agregandole un poco de agua para luego calentar en el microondas, una vez que el microondas terminod e calentar el ramen instantaneo el muchahco que se hayaba profundamente dormido desperto al instante como por acto reflejo

-¡RAMEN!-

el joven de nombre kyosuke se levanto de sofa y corrio a toda velocidad hacia la cocina en donde vio el ramen instantaneo sobre la mes ay lo devoro al instante-

-hasta que despertaste kyosuke-

le recibio su madre con una sonrisa

-no hablo...comiendo-

dijo kyosuke con la boca llena de ramen

-por cierto kyo-chan ¿no tenias que ir hoy con el profsor elm a recibir tu pokemon?-

estas palabars de parte de su madre hicieron que kyos e atragantara con su ramen debido a la sorpresa

-¿¡QUE¿¡ERA HOY!?-

dijo kyo sorprendido luegod e tragar el ramen que se le habia atorado en la garganta

-hai...ya vas media hora tarde si no te das prisa no recibiars un estarter-

explico aquella mujer aunqu cuando se dio vuelta para mirar a su hijo se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la mesa

-kyo-chan...eres tan parecido a tu padre-

sonrio la mader de kyo mientras recordaba a su difunto esposo...

pero mientras eso sucedia dentro de la casa...afuera era algo distinto pues kyosuke corria a toda vlocidad hacia el laboratorio dle profesor elm

-¡ABRAN PASO ABRAN PASO¡YA ES DEMASIADO TARDE!-

kyosuke se abria paso como podia entre toda la gente hasta que finalmente llego al laboratorio de elm quien estaba por terminar la entrega de starters

-¡EEEEESPEEEEEEREEEEEEEEE!-

kyo se lanzo hacia la entrada del laboratorio estrellandose con la puerta la cual acababa de ser cerrada pero no paso ni un segundo anets de qu elm la abrira mirando al joven de cabellos negros en el piso con los ojos en espiral

-oh, eres tu kyosuke-

elm ayudo al muchacho a levantarse el cual rapidamete sacudio la cabeza y tomo a el de su bata jalandolo hacia el

-¡ELM-SENSEI¡DIGAME QUE AUN LE QUEDAN STARTERS!-

kyosuke agitaba violenatemente al profesor quein simplemente empujo al muchahco para que lo soltara y se acomodara als gafas

-tarde como siempre kyo...por suerte para ti tome medidas...sigueme-

indico elm mintars caminaba hacia su laboratorio

-¿que clase de medidas?-

kyosuke siguio al hombre de gafas hacia el laboratorio mirando como este se acercaba a une stante abriendo uno de sus cajones sacandod e este una pokebola

-sabia que llegarais tarde a la entrega de starters asi que guarde este pokemon para cuando te aparecieras-

elm le lanzo la pokebola a kyo el cual la atrapo con alguans dificultades

-sig...significa que...-

kyosuke no podia creelo que que estaba sucediendo

-felicidades kyosuke eres oficialmente un entrenador pokemon ahora hay cierats cosas que debes saber como por ejemplo...-

dijo elm quien comenzaba a explicarle a kyosuke lo basico de ser un entrenador pokemon...peor este no prestba als mas minima atencion

-¡OOOHHHHHH SI¡ALFIN¡ALFIN SOY UN ENTRENADOR POKEMON¡PREPARENSE ELITE 4 KYOSUKE MIYAMOTO SERA EL NUEVO HOKAGE!-

festejo kyosuke solo para ser observado por elm quien tenia una ENORME gota de sudor recorriendole su nuca

-...¿no querras decir maestro pokemon?-

dijo elm quien sabia de antemano lo afinionado que era kyo al anime de NARUTO

-es igual el punto es que sere el mejor entrenador del mundo y todos reconoceran el nombre de kyosuke-

dijo el muchacho con una pose de superioridad

-...nisiquiera sabes cual es el pokemon que te di-

dijo elm mirando con pena al nuevo entrenador

-oh...es verdad bueno solo hay una manera de saberlo-

sonrio kyo mientras miraba fijamente su pokebola y extrañamente se mordia el dedo

-¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!-

grito kyo despeus de realizar uan secuencia de sellos antes de lanzar la pokebola...como si se tratara de una invocacion en NARUTO...elm solo lo miro con pena para que actos eguido la pokebola se abriera y revelara al pokemon dentro de ella, un totodile el cual una vez libre comenzo a bailar alegremente

-¡WOOOOOOW¡UN TOTODILE¡SUGOOOOI¡LO LLAMARE KISAME!-

sonrio kyosuke quien demostraba una vez mas su fanatismo...y quiza obsecion hacia NARUTO

-ejem...como te decia hay ciertas cosas que debes saber ahora que eres un entrenador pokemon pero como se que no me escucharas grabe las instrucciones en tu pokedex-

elm saco dicho artefacto del mismo cajon dodne habia guardado la pokebola con el totodile de kyosuke entregandole al joven su pokedex

-bueno...me parece que esto es todo...no hagas tonterais kyo...por el amor de dios NO hagas tonterias-

dijo elm mienatrs emitia un largo suspiro

-¡NO SE PREOCUPE SENSEI¡KISAME Y YO ESTAREMOS BIEN EN NUESTRO VIAJE¿cierto amigo?-

kyosuke se agacho hacia su totodile el cual auns eguida bailando pero se detuvo al encontrarse con la mirada de su entrenador se detuvo mirandolo cara a cara...para despues morderle la nariz

-¡AAAAAHHHHH¡QUITENMELO QUITENMELO!-

kyo corria por todos lados con su totodil mordiendole fuertemente la nariz...elm solo suspiro una vez ams con una gran gota de sudor detars de su cabeza preguntandose porque demonios accedio a darle un pokemon a semejante idiota...

mientras tanto en la recidencia miyamoto, la madre de kyo se encontraba empacando una segunda mochila para su hijo pues se dio cuenta que el muchahco unicamente habia empacado ramen, sus mangas de NARUTO y su pokegear...olvidandose completamente de llevar lo indispensable para viajar finalmente la señora miyamato termino de empacar la mochila de su hijo para darse cuenta de como el regersba a casa con su totodile siguiendolo y un curita en su nariz...

-veo que a final de cuentas si alcanzaste a recibir un starter de parte de elm-

sonrio la madre mientars miraba al pequeño laragto azul que caminaba al lado de su hijo

-asi es, se llaam kisame-

sonrio kyosuke mostrando a su totodile...su madre solo lo miro con una gota de sudor detars de su cabeza

-hijo...¿no crees que exageras con tu gusto por NARUTO?-

pregunto la señora miyamoto quien sabia exactamente lo FREAK que podia llegar a ser su hijo

-na, no lo creo...en fin tengo que irme madre mi viaje para convertirme en hokage comienza ahora mismo-

dijo kyosuke con una gran sornisa en su rostro

-lo se hijo ya empaque tus cosas y por cierto no es hokage es maestro pokemon-

corrigio la madre al inepto de su hijo

-es igual gracias por todo mama pero me tengo que ir-

kyosuke tomo ambas mochilas la que contenia su ramen mangas y demas tonterias y la que contenia las cosas indispensables para su viaje

-cuidate mucho hijo si alguna vez regesrar a new bark no olvides visitarme, te deseo mucha suerte en tu viaje te puse algo de dinero cuidalo bien debe de durarte 1 mes entero hasta que pueda enviarte mas asi que ya lo sabes nada de gastarlo en cosas de NARUTO-

la madre se acerco a su hijo abrazandolo calidamente mientras lo besaba en la mejilla

-gracias mama y descuida cuidare de ese dinero-

sonrio kyosuke quien tambien abrazaba a su madre

-bueno hasta que volvamos a vernos no olvides llamarme de evz en cuando uena suerte kyo-chan y buena suerte tambien suigetsu-

esta vez la mader se agacho para acariciarle la cabeza al totodile el cual comenzo a bailar una vez mas lleno de alegria

-bien...es hora de irnos sayonara okaa-san-

sonrio kyo mientras salia de su casa al lado de su totodile mientars su madre lo miraba alejarse con lagriams en los ojos-

-crecen tan rapido-

dijo la señora miyamoto mientars veia como su hijo finalmente salia del pueblo...

por otra parte en el bosque que se hayaba a las afueras del pueblo new bark...kyosuke llevaba ams de 3 horas vagando sin rumbo por el bosque al lado de su totodile...por lo que despeus de unos minutos mas de no saber en donde demonios estaba tanto su estomago como eld e su totodile comenzo a sonar debido a la falta de comida

-rayos...tengo hambre y no se en dodne demonios estamos-

se quejo kyo mientars se sentaba sobre una roca...totodile se dio cuenta de esto y comenzo a mover sus pequeños brazos y a gritar y señalar la roca en la que kyosuke estaba sentado tratando de advertirle algo..

-¿que tratas de decirme kisame¿pasa algo malo con esta roca?-

kyo se levanto y examino aquella roca...dadnsoe cuenta de que no era una roca sino un golem el cual estaba MUY enojadod e que kyo se sentara en el

-...oh rayos bueno todo buen entrenador pokemon sabe que en una situacion comoe sta lo mejor es...¡CORRER!-

kyo tomo rapidamente sus 2 mochilas y a kisame corriendo a toda vlocidad mientras el golem los perseguia pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente kyo logro perder al geodude despues de lanzarse hacia unos arbustos

-¡FIU! lo perdimos ¿que suerte no kisame?-

sorio kyo quien caminaba fuera de los arbustos mientras miraba a su pokemon...el cual señalanba hacia abajo, kyosuke miro hacia dodne le señalaba su totodile...dandose cuenta que estaba parado en el aire sobre un enorme precipisio

-...va a doler-

fue lo unico que dijo kyosuke anets de que comenzara a caer debido a la fuerza de gravedad

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHH¡HECHEN PAAAAAAJAAAAA!...¡ESPEREN¡SE LO QUE DEBO HACER!-

kyosuke tuvo una idea por lo que se mordio su dedo pulgar haciendo que este sangrara y coemnzo a formar sellos para finalmente extender su mano con la palma abierta debajo de el

-¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!-

grito kyosuke quien trataba de invocar a gamabunta imitando lo que vio en el capitulo 55 de NARUTO cuando este invoco al jefe sapo para salvarse de caer por un precipisio...obviamente nada paso

-...a naruto le funciono-

dijo kyo quien finalmente cayo junto con totodile pero por suerte no se hicieron mucho daño ya que algo amortiguo su caida

-esa estuvo cerca ¿no kisame? por suerte para nosotros caimos en algo blandito-

sonrio kyo mientras pasaba su mano por lo que habia amortiguado su caida

-podrias hacerme el favor de ¿¡QUITAR TU TARSERO DE MI ESPALDA!?-

se oyo una voz femenina por lo que kyo miro hacia abajo dandose cuenta de que le habia caido encima a una hermsoa joven peliroja de ojos verde y aparentemente de su misma edad quiza un pcoo ams joven

-¡SUMIMASEN!-

se disculpo el muchacho despues de levantarse de encima de la pobre chica

-...si si como sea solo explicame que demonios paso, estab sentada cerca del lago descansando de mi viaj ey subitamente me caiste encima creo que lo menos que meerzco es una explicacion-

dijo la joven de cabellos rojos mirando al joven entrenador

-veras lo que pasa es que...-

kyo comenzo a relatar la historia de como fue que le cayo encima a la pobre chica

-y pues eso fue lo que paso-

dijo el muchahco una evz que termino su relato

-ya veo...asi que eres nuevo en esto de ser entrenador pokemon-

dijo la pliroja mirando a kyo de arriba abajo

-asi es mi nombre es kyosuke miyamoto ¡Y ALGUN DIA ME CONVERTIRE EN HOKAGE!-

dijo kyo con su puño levantado, la joven de ojos vereds solo le miro como quien mira a un loco

-...a juzgar por la cinta que tienes en tu cabeza y por lo que acabas de decir asumo que eres un narutard-

dijo la joven adivinando exactamente que kyo era todo un freak de NARUTO

-asi es es mi anime favorito-

sonrio estupidamente el muchacho

-pues bien por ti...-

dijo la peliroja friamente

-bueno lamento todo lo que sucdedio pero por ahora debo marcharme kisame y yo tenemos que llegar a ciudad violeta para ganar nuestra primera medalla de gimnasio ¿cierto kisame?-

sonrio kyosuke mientars miraba a su totodile el cual comenzo a bailar una vez mas

-...un segundo ¿le pusiste kisame a tu pokemon?-

pregunto la chica alzando una ceja

-sip asi es ¿no s un nombre genial?-

sonrio kyo una vez mas

-...mira entiendo que te guste NARUTO tambien es mi manga favorito y eso pero...tu deverdad te pasas de freak-

dijo la joven con una gota de sudor detras de su cabeza

-na no tanto en fin como te decia tengo que continuar mi viaje ¡EN MARCHA KISAME!-

kyosuke y su totodile comenzaron a caminar hacia ciudad violeta pero la joven de ojos verdes los detuvo de inmediato

-...ciudad violeta esta en la otra direccion-

indico la joven al despistado entrenador

-¿eh¿enserio¿como lo sabes?-

pregunto el muchacho volteando su mirada hacia la peliroja

-aaammm...no lo se...alomejor es porque...¡TENGO UN INVENTO LLAMADO MAPA IMBECIL!-

grito la chica quien ya habia perdido la paciencia con kyo

-¿enserio tienes un mapa¿donde lo conseguiste?-

prgunto el freak de NARUTO

-es una de las funciones basicas de tu pokedex-

respondio la joven masejeandose la sien

-¿poke...dex?-

pregunto kyosuke como si no supiera de que le hablaban

-...si, pokedex debieron darte uno cuando te entregaron a tu pokemon-

dijo la joven ojiverde mostrando su pokedex a kyosuke

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH¡YA ME ACORDE! si si tengo uno, lo uso como separador de paginas en mis mangas de naruto-

sonrio kyo como un completo idiota mientars a la chica quee staba frente a el solo le aparecia una enorem gota de sudor detars de la cabeza

-...dices que...¿usas tu pokedex como separador de paginas?-

pregunto al joven sin creer hasta donde llegaba la estupidez de kyo

-exacto-

sonrio kyosuke quedando como un completo imbecil enfrente de la chica

-...eres un caso perdido-

dijo la peliroja dando un largo suspiro

-en fin ¿dices que ciudad violeta esta por aca verdad?-

pregunto kyo mientars caminaba hacia unos arbustos

-¡NO IDIOTA NO VAYAS POR AHI!-

tratod e advertir la joven epro fue demaciado tarde pues kyosuke ya habia cruzado los arbustos sobre los cuales habia un ENORME letrero que decia "cuidado con los growlite" por lo que cuando kyosuke miro al frente pudo ver toda una jauria de grolites que nos e veian NADA amistosos

-...¡MAAAAAMAAAAAA!-

dijo kyo mienatsr salia corriendo cargando a su totodile y siendo prseguido por toa la jauria de growlites

-no puedes dejar solo a ese idiota...tengo que ayudarlo-

dijo la peliroja mienatrs sacaba una pokebola de su mochila

-¡CINDY VE!-

la joven lanzo la pokebola de la cual salio una cindaquil la cuals e paro enfrente de los growlite

-¡CINDY USA LANZALLAMAS!-

ordeno la pliroja por lo que su pokemon obedecio encendiendo las llamas de su esplada y lanzando fuegod e su boca hacia los growlite auyentandolos

-eso servira por ahora...y tu...-

la joven volteo su mirada a kyosuke bastante molesta

-¿¡QUE CLASE DE ENTRENADOR POKEMON ERES¡TU TOTODILEE S DEL TIPO AGUA PUDISTE VENCER A ESOS GROWLITE TU SOLO¡AGUA VENCE A FUEGO!-

regaño la joven

-¿eh?...¿enserio?-

pregunto kyo un pcoo incredulo a lo que la peliroja solo se coloco una mano en el rostro harta de la incompeetncia del muchacho

-claro...eso es de als cosas mas basiacs que enseñan en la academia-

dijo la jovend e ojos verdes tratandod e no golpear al pobre kyosuke

-¿¡TE REFIERES A LA ACADEMIA NINJA!?-

pregunto kyo emocionado y con estrellitas en los ojos

-no imbecil...a la academia de entrebnadores pokemon-

respondio al chica mirando a kyo como quien mira a un loco

-ah, esa academia bah es aburrida solo fui a una clase y decidi salirme-

respondio kyo haciendo un gestod e desagrado al recordar dicha academia

-...con razon estas como estas-

dijo la peliroja ncontrando uan explicacion a la ineptitud de kyo

-ademas aunque fuera cierto lo que me dices apenas recibi a kisame esta mañana el aun no sabe tecnicas de suiton-

dijo kyo una vez mas citando a NARUTO

-vamos por partes ¿ok¡NO SE LLAMAN TECNICAS DE SUITON GRANDISIMO ANIMAL¡SON ATAQUES DEL TIPO AGUA¡SI SIGUES HABLANDO CON TECNISISMOS DE NARUTO SOLO VAS A LOGRAR CONFUNDIR A TU POBRE POKEMON ESO SI NO HAS CONFUNDIDO YA AL POBRE TOTODILE!-

grito con gran fuerza la peliroja regañando a kyosuke

-es igual...bueno ya perdi mucho tiempo contigo asi que sera mejor que suigtsu y yo nos vayamos ¿dices que ciudad violeta esta por ese camino verdad?-

pregunto kyosuke a su derecha

-exacto...pero sera mejor que yo te acompañe no vas a sobrevivir ni 5 minutos solo en el bosque-

suspiro la chica de ojos esmeralda mientars recojia su mochila del piso

-¿en verdad vas a acompañarme?-

pregunto kyo

-claro...alguien tiene que asegurarse de que no hagas mas icioteces y supongo que yo soy ese alguien...me llamo asuka-

dijo la joven finalmente revelando su nombre

-mucho gusto asuka...sabes me parece que este sera el comienzo de una linda amistad-

sonrio kyosuke mientars pasaba unod e ssu brazos alredeor de los hombros de asuka abrazandola

-NO me vulevas a tocar-

dijo asuka fulminando a kyo con la mirada el cual se separo al instante de ella con miedo

-lo siento-

rio nerviosamente el muchacho colcoandose una manod etars de la cabeza

-como sea...solo camina...presiento que este sera un largo viaje-

asuka dio un largo suspiro anets de comnzar a caminar al lado de su cindaquil

-¡HEY ASUKA-CHAN ESPERAME!-

kyo coemnzo a correr detras de ella aun cargando a su totodile...siendo eset solo el comienzo de las aventuras de este peculiar par


End file.
